The Hunger Games Arthur Style
by Travis 5412
Summary: A Crossover of Arthur and The Hunger Games. I am not copying Battle Royale. No flames allowed No threats either.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games Arthur style

* * *

This is an Arthur story based on The Hunger Games. See who will survive it. We begin in District 12 of Panem. Based on the Movie. We see Francine. She is getting ready to go Hunting in the Woods. But first her Sister Catherine who in this story she is younger than Francine. We also see Mrs. Frensky. Mr. Frensky is dead in this story. Arthur parents work at the bakery. Well own it. From the treaty of Treason. For treason that helped the Rebels so every District must select 1 male and 1 female in a Public Reaping ages 4 -18 will be turned over to the Capital in an Arena to fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Now to District 12.

Catherine: No! It is me.  
Francine: It was just a Dream. I will sing you that song okay?  
Catherine: Okay.  
Francine: In the meadow under a Willow a Bed of grass and a soft green Pillow.

Even Catherine sung it.

Francine: You remember. Finish that song i have to go.  
Catherine: Why?  
Francine: I just do.

As Francine is going to the Woods we see Coal Miners walking to the Coal Mines. She and her best friend Binky Barns went through a hole in the fence going to the woods. We see Francine seeing a young 100 pound Deer with her bow and arrows getting ready to kill it.

Binky: What are you going to do with that 100 pound deer when you kill it?  
Francine: Darn you Binky.  
Binky: What are you doing this place is full of Peace Keepers? In a day like today?  
Francine: Well i was going to to sell it to them Peace Keepers.  
Binky: Why?  
Francine: Oh like you don't sell to Peace Keepers?  
Binky: No not today.  
Francine: Well now i have nothing.  
Binky: Oh yeah?

He made noise with a rock and birds took off and Francine got 1. Then came the flying Ship with Peace keepers and the 1 who will reap the 2 for district 12. We see a White Rabbit Woman and peace keepers. Next chapter they get ready for the reaping. And the Reaping itself.


	2. The Reaping

The Hunger Games Arthur style chapter 2 the reaping

* * *

Francine went back through the fence and went to there Black Market. She found a Mokingjay pin.

Francine: What is this?  
Woman: That is a Mokingjay.  
Francine: How much is it?  
Woman: You keep it. It is yours.  
Francine: Thank you.

Now Francine is heading home. It is almost time for the reaping. She went inside of her house.

Mrs. Frensky: Welcome home.  
Francine: Thank you.  
Catherine: I wish i looked like you.  
Francine: No i wish i looked lie you. Better tuck in that tail little Duck.  
Mrs. Frensky: I have an outfit out for you.

Francine is taking her bath. Then dried off and put on her Blue Dress. And her hair fixed up nice. The first alarm sounded. Catherine looks upset.

Francine: They only put your name in once there not going to pick you. I got this to protect you.  
Catherine: Thank you.

She handed her that Mokingjay pin. The 2nd alarm sounded. The 2 are making there way outside with other kids also heading to the Hall of Justice.

Francine: They are going to prick your finger it will only hurt a little.  
Catherine: But you never said?

They are still heading to there.

Peace Keeper woman: Next?

They did Catherine and Francine. That is how they sign in. Then came the Mayor and them as well as that 1 Rabbit Woman.

Rabbit Woman: Welcome welcome. Happy hunger games may the odds always be in your favor. Now we have a film all the way from the Capital. Before we pick our tributes. The film started.

Presidents voice: War terrible war. These are the events that built our nation. 13 Districts were built by the Country that feed them. This was the uprising that shaped us. But freedom has a cost. 1 boy and 1 girl from each districts must be brought to the capital in an arena to fight to the death. Until 1 survives bathed in riches. The film ended.

Rabbit Woman: I just love that. Now we must pick the tributes. First we will start with the Girls. She picked up a name and opended it.

Rabbit Woman again: Catherine Frensky. Where are you?

She is slowly coming.

Francine: Catherine!

The Peace Keepers stopped her.

Francine: I volunteer as tribute.  
Rabbit Woman: It appears we have a Volunteer.

She came up with them Peace Keepers.

Rabbit Woman: What is your name?  
Francine: Francine Frensky.  
Rabbit Woman: I have a feeling that was your sister i think?  
Francine: Yes.  
Rabbit Woman: Now for the Boys. Arthur Read.

Arthur is now being lead up there. There families are coming to say bye to them. They did and now heading to the train. That goes to the Capital. Catherine gave Francine the pin back. Next chapter will be on that Train.


	3. The Train

The Hunger Games Arthur style chapter 3 The Train

* * *

Arthur and Francine got on that Train. Along with that Rabbit Woman. That Woman is Ms. Morgan from Arthur. They saw the inside filled with lots of good food. They took there seats.

Ms. Morgan: I wonder where Ratburn is? He must be in the bar car.  
Arthur: Do you know him?  
Francine: Who?  
Arthur: Ratburn?

We see a Drunk Rat man. Who happens to be Barefoot. He now spoke. After pouring himself a drink and looked in the ice bucket.

Mr. Ratburn: Where is the ice?  
Francine: I don't know?

He slammed it down and took his seat.

Arthur: How do we survive? your our mentor?  
Ratburn: Mentor?  
Arthur: Yeah.  
Ratburn: Prepare for the realty of your emient death.

Arthur stood up making Ratburn to spill his drink. Ratburn put a Barefoot on Arthur's chest.

Ratburn: You made me spill my drink. Brand new pants. I think i will finish this in the other room.

They watched him go in the other room.

Arthur: I am going to talk to him.  
Francine: But it is of no use.

Arthur went to go talk to him. She is now watching that TV. It is showing A Bear boy with a ruins of a city killing A Duck boy to win that Hunger games last year. She then went to that other car. Now we see Ms. Morgan is in that car as well. Francine came in.

Arthur: How about lighting a fire?  
Ratburn: That is a good way to get killed.  
Francine: What is a good way to die?  
Ratburn: Nice of you to join us.  
Arthur: I was just asking how to find shelter.  
Ratburn: That of course you are still alive.

After a bit Francine took a knife and missed Ratburns thumb.

Ms. Morgan: That is Magony.  
Ratburn: Keep this knife he seems to know what he is doing.

They now see the Capital. Next they get off the Train and head to the President's Mansion.


	4. The Capital

The Hunger Games Arthur style chapter 4 The Capital

* * *

We see the Train stopped. We see the Capital crowd greating them 2 tributes. They heard Francine is a Volunteered for the games. She will be know as the Girl on Fire. They are heading to the President's Mansion. They are getting them hosed down and shaves and waxes the legs even the Boys. They are shaking there heads. Even eyebrows plucked.

Francine: Whats that? Whats that?  
Man: We are just saying we might need to hose you down again before taking you to Cinna.

A little later we see an Aardvark Man. Who Cinna is. Really he looks almost like Mr. Marco. Just a bit darker.

Cinna: That was the bravest thing i ever saw.  
Francine: What was?  
Cinna: Voulunteering for your sister. I will help you any way i can. Like for the Tribute parade.  
Francine: Okay.  
Cinna: They usally dress people up like there district.  
Francine: But my district has Coal Miners.  
Cinna: Yeah but i don't want to do that. I want something they will remember you by.

We now see Arthur and Francine dressed in a cool looking costumes. We see Cinna with a fake flame.

Cinna: This is a fake flame these suit are built so you don't feel a thing.  
Francine: It looks real.  
Cinna: That's the idea.

Next chapter is the tributes parade.


	5. The Tribute Parade

The Hunger Games Arthur style chapter 5 The Tributes parade

* * *

All the Tributes got in there chariots. Starting with District 1 to District 12. The only 1 that stands out the most is Arthur and Francine from District 12. Both Mr. Haney and Mr. Marco are the announcers. We see President Snow who is a Bear man with the White Hair and Beard. He looks like He does in the Movie except being a Bear instead of a Human. He is getting ready to welcome this years tributes. We see the Gamer who is Wilber Rabbit.

Wilber Rabbit: First Chariot on my mark.

The Chariots are now on there way. Everyone is watching it. Ready to see this years Tributes.

Mr. Haney: What do you think of this Years Tributes?  
Mr. Marco: When you ever have a Volunteer from an outlining district i think this years tributes are good.  
Mr. Haney: The Stylist captured every Districts well. Look 2 Power plant workers. What is that?

They see Arthur and Francine wearing them cool Costumes with the fake flames. We see Francine sees herself on a camera. We see Arthur reaching for Francine's hand. She pulled away.

Arthur: Come on they will love it.

They are holding there hands the crowd did love it.

Mr. Haney: They make them say i am proud to be from District 12. I love that.

The chariots stopped. Arthur and Francine's fake flames went out.

Wilber Rabbit: President Snow your live.  
President Snow: Tributes we welcome you for your corriage and your scarfice. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor.

The Crowd Cheered. Next Chapter is in the Presidents Mansion.


	6. The President's Mansion

The Hunger Games Arthur style

* * *

We head to the President's Mansion with a Party. We see not only Arthur Francine Mr. Ratburn Mrs. Morgan and Cinna. We also see Molly James Ladonna Bud and other tributes and others. As well as some Peace keepers.

Cinna: You did great you 2. The Crowd liked what they saw.  
Mr. Ratburn: I agree. When i was here after the reaping years ago me and a girl was dressed as Coal Miners.

He was about to say more and sees other tributes.

Mr. Ratburn: Why don't we head upstairs?

They went upstairs.

Mrs. Morgan: Every district has it own level since your from 12 you get the pent house. This is the living room. I know i know. Your rooms are over there. Wash up a little before Dinner.

They went into there rooms. We see Francine in the room she will sleep in. She picked up the TV remote. She clicked on it it was A Desert The Capital and a vast Forest. She walked over to it. Then clicked it off. Then She Arthur and them came out to have there Dinner. They are eating and talking.

Mr. Ratburn: After Dinner they will call you 1 at a time. To get interviewed.

They talked a bit. They changed there clothes. Ready for there interviews.


	7. The Training begins

The Hunger Games Arthur style

* * *

The Training begins today. Right now they are training together.

Arthur: I hope this training helps.  
Francine: Yeah same thing i am hoping for.  
Woman: In 3 days you will all enter the Arena. 23 of you will be Dead and 1 of you will be alive. Who ever that is how well you pay attention. No fighting with other tributes. You will all have plenty of time for that in the Arena.

The Training now begun. The Sponsors are in the Balcony with food to eat. Some tributes was building Fires some were fighting Dummies and the rest are doing other kinds of training. So far the ones from Districts 1 and 2. And Francine from District 12. We see 2 tributes arguring over a knife. They are Brain and Bud.

Brain: You stole my knife!  
Bud: No i did not!  
Brain: Did so!  
Bud: Did not!

We Rue hiding on the roof with that Knife. Then we see Francine looking up as well as the other tribute from District 11 shaking his head. Training went on until Lunch and more training. The next day. They are calling them 1 at a time. Francine is now talking. She got mad and shot an arrow to an apple out of a cooked pigs mouth.

Francine: Thank you for your consideration.

A little later.

Mrs. Morgan: What are you crazy?!  
Francine: I just got mad.  
Mrs. Morgan: Mad?!  
Mr. Ratburn: Nice job sweet heart. What did you say?  
Francine: Than you for your consideration.

After some more talking. They saw are now seeing what standings. Francine and them will watch the results in the begging of the next chapter.


	8. The results and talking

The Hunger Games Arthur style

* * *

We now see Arthur Francine and them watching TV. For the results from the training. The highist number will get sponsors.

Mr. Haney: These are the results from the training.

It turns out Francine got the highest score from the training. Her score is 11. They talked some more. Now we head to President Snow's Rose Garden. President Snow is talking to Wilber Rabbit the head Game Maker.

President Snow: An 11?  
Wilber Rabbit: She desrved it.  
President Snow: She shot an Apple at your Head.  
Wilber Rabbit: Well at an Apple.  
President Snow: Near your head. Sit down. Why so we have a winner?  
Wilber Rabbit: What?  
President Snow: I said. Why do we have a winner? If we wanted to intemidate the districts why don't we just round up 24 at random and execute them all at once? Hope.  
Wilber Rabbit: Hope?  
President Snow: Hope. It is the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective a lot of hope is dangerous. A spark is fine as long as it is contained.  
Wilber Rabbit: So?  
President Snow: So contain it.  
Wilber Rabbit: Right.

President Snow walked away. Next chapter is the interviews.


	9. The Interviews

The Hunger Games Arthur style

* * *

This is the interview chapter. Where Mr. Haney interviews all 24 tributes. 1 at a time that is. Starting with District 1 to District 12. So from Brain to Arthur. Because the next Day they will be in the Arena after Breakfast. Mr. Haney is now ready to interview the 24 tributes.

Mrs. Morgan: This is the interviews. Try to make a good impression you 2. They will interview 1 at a time. So the 2 of you will go last. Tomorrow you all will be in the Arena.

He started with Brain. Then Glimmer.

Mr. Haney: Now give it up to The Girl on Fire. We know her as Francine Frensky.

She came out in her Red Dress made by Cinna. After talking some more. And spun her Dress which looked like real fire. They all loved it. Mr. Haney as well. Then interviewed Arthur. They are now heading back to the President's Mansion.

Mr. Ratburn: Well done sweet heart. Nice Dress. Then to Mrs. Morgan. Not yours.

She looked at him disapointed.

Cinna: I did well with that dress.  
Francine: Thank you.  
Cinna: No problem at all.  
Mrs. Morgan: Sleep well tonight since you need it to do well in the Arena tomorrow.

Next chapter the 74th Hunger Games will began.  
Arthur: Okay.


	10. Heading into the Arena

The Hunger Games Arthur style

* * *

The Tributes are now in the aircraft. They are putting trackers in them. A Female Peace Keeper is doing it. The Gamers are waiting for them. The Arena this year is a Vast Forest. A Big Metal Cornicopia is there with Weapons in and around it.

Mr. Ratburn: Good Luck to you. They will even be a Bow there. Don't go for it.  
Francine: Why not?  
Mr. Ratburn: Its a death trap they are trying to pull you in. Run for it. Head for the high ground. Water is your new best friend.  
Francine: Okay.

They are now in that aircraft.

Female Peace Keeper: Give me your Arm.

Then came Francine's turn.

Francine: What is that?

She put the tracker in her.

Female Peace Keeper: Your Tracker.

She does not like it. The Aircraft took off to the Arena ready room. Cinna is waiting for Francine. She Arrived there.

Cinna: Hi there. Here is your jacket. I am not allowed to bet but if i could i would bet on you.  
Francine: Okay.

She went in the tube and it closed up and started to go up.

Female Gamer: Okay they are in there Tubes.

Next Chapter they are in the Arena.


End file.
